Whispers
by byShamora
Summary: In the last night, she was able to confess. And he...he could only whisper in return. SasuSaku


**In the last night, she was able to confess. And he...he could only whisper in return. Sasu/Saku**

**(The chapter in which Sasuke leaves Konoha, and encounters Sakura at he gates).**

**

* * *

**

**Whispers **SasuSaku

"What are you doing here, in the middle of the night?"

I kind of knew that she would be there, it was very predictable anyways, but in spite of that, it surprised me.

"In order to go out of the village, you must take this path"

"Go to sleep"

Please, don't make everything more painful. It was hard enough for me to make a decision like that.

"Why? Why don't you talk to me? Why do you always stay quiet? Why don't you ever say a word--"

"Why should I even tell you something! I don't have to explain you anything, mind your own business"

I can understand that she wanted to know what I thought of what she was saying, that I would give her a clear answer, but she wouldn't understand my reasons, she wouldn't understand all the pain that gave me to take that decision. I couldn't tell her what she meant for me, or how much I care for Naruto and Kakashi, or the incredible change in my life that was to meet them, to share with them, I simply couldn't.

Then she was crying.

"You have always hated me, don't you, Sasuke-kun?

How I wanted to turn around and tell you, and scream to you that I didn't hate you, not at all! How I wanted to show you what I felt for you, dammit.

"Do you remember? When we just became Genin, when our three man team was just formed, the two of us were here alone, where it all started. You were really angry to me, weren't you"

Of course I remember, how could I forget something like that? it was the first time we shared together something more than just chilling flatteries and indifference. I was really annoyed that time, you hit a nerve on me. But I wouldn't say that to you, I couldn't let you know how much you care to me as to remember such a little incident.

"I don't remember" I said, I could feel the sadness that I caused you. But you tried not to show it, you chuckled, as if it was obvious.

"Of course you don't, it was a long time ago, but that was when it all started, with you and me, and Naruto and Kakashi sensei. The four of us went through a lot of things together, it was hard and painful sometimes, but in spite of everything, I enjoyed it."

I enjoyed it too, really, it let me get to know all of you, and to care for you, it was one of the most important positive things that had happened in my life.

"I know of your clan, but, with revenge, that won't bring anyone's happiness, anyone's, not sasuke-kun's, nor mine."

"I know that. I'm different of you, you follow a path completely different of mine, it's true that we were together, and that made us walk the same road, but finally my heart has chosen revenge. Only for that purpose I live. I can't be like you or Naruto."

Even if that made me have the most happy moments of my life.

"Do you prefer to come back to being alone, just by yourself! That time, you showed me how painful solitude was. Now I can grievously understand that. I may have a family, and friends, but...if you go, to me... to me it would be the same that being alone!"

Dammit, you had to say that, you had to find the exact words to break me. I couldn't handle that solitude, it was painful, it was terrible to be alone, but what was even worst, was to provoke that terrifying feeling in someone that I really cared for. I used to protect you, and I liked to do it, I liked to know that you were alright. But when you told me that, it made me feel that everything I made for you, that all the times I saved you were for nothing.

It was terrible to know how much pain I was going to cause you. You didn't know how hurting was to leave you all, to break such bonds.

"From here on, we will start following new paths"

Please, understand how hurting is this to me!

"I... I love you so much that I cannot tolerate it! If you stay with me, I can assure you that you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun, I assure you that we will be happy for once and all! I would do anything for you! For that, please stay! I could help you with your revenge, you can be sure that I will do everything I can to be of use to you, So please, stay here, with me. If that isn't possible, then let me go with you..."

Love me? curse my fucking life and my fucking brother! I know I would be happy with you, dammit I know it! But my brother would be alive! and all my clan's honor wouldn't be cleaned!...How I'd wish to stay with you, to embrace you, to kiss you, to form a family with you and restore my clan only with you! but first, I have to kill him, then, I will come for you, and stay with you for the rest of my life.

"You really are annoying"

Annoying because you take out to float all those emotions I try to repress, that make me weak, that remind me that I'm a human with feelings, that I love you.

"Don't go! If you do, I will scream!--"

What a delicious smell she had, that smell created of the fear, of excitement, of pure love.

"Sakura"

I let her name roll out of my lips, tasting it, and for the first time, I hesitated.

I didn't know what to tell her so that she could understand how much I loved her, how grateful I was for the unconditionally of her love. Of course, just two words were the perfect ones.

"Thank you" Thank you for being with me all the time, for taking care of me as it would do it a mother, a friend, a wife. Just thank you.

Please wait for me, was the only thing that didn't say.

Then I hit her on the neck, so that she would fell unconscious.

I took her in my arms and put her on that bench. I closed the distance between us, I was so tempted of tasting your candish lips, I was almost touching them, feeling your breath, feeling your flowers scent. I closed my eyes as a reflex, and kissed you, slightly, softly, whispering a kiss in your lips. Then I dried you tears, and started walking out of the village, with your taste in my mouth, with you in my senses.

* * *

A/N: Heeeeyy! the first thing I'm posting here! well, I made this when I was a SasuSaku fan...now I'm not xD but I wanted to post it just because...well...because. It's a little fluffy...I don't know...I wouldn't like it to be fluffy...hell. 

Tell me if you like it, dislike it hate it or love it...I don't know, but please review! I need your comments (4 example if the characters are OCC or soething) so that I can improve D


End file.
